


Don't Let Your Girlfriend(s) Drive You Nuts

by TheSakuraTree



Category: Arcadia, Arcadia (Original Universe), Arcadia (Original World), Original Work, Tales of Arcadia, Tales of Arcadia (Original Universe), Tales of Arcadia (Original World)
Genre: Angry Sex, Asphyxiation, BDSM, BSDM, Choking, Embarrassment, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Forced, Forced Oral, Forced Oral Sex, Forced Orgasm, Forced Sex, Held Down, Multi, Orgasm Control, Power Play, Public Nudity, Rape, Recording, Remote Orgasm, Remote-Control Orgasm, Shower Sex, Shower rape, Smut, Texting, Useless Lesbian(s), erotic asphyxiation, rope bunny, ropes, tied down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSakuraTree/pseuds/TheSakuraTree
Summary: The title is in reference to the book Don't Let The Pigeon Drive The Bus.
Relationships: Mythra (Original Character)/Sappho (Original Character), Mythra/Sappho
Kudos: 2
Collections: Tales of The Sapphic Sisterhood, The Alphabet Mafia





	1. Another Day At The Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Have a great day at work!" Sappho cheered, knowing Mythra was not, in fact, going to have a great day at work.

Mythra glanced at her phone as it vibrated on the table. She snorted when she saw the name on the notification which had disrupted her peace. Her fingers crawled back to the keyboard. In front of her, the blueprints for a building planned to be built the next year. Noting the time, she checked her schedule. She had an online meeting coming in eight minutes. Enough time for a bathroom break, if she was quick. Grabbing her phone from the table, Mythra walked out the door. Her high heels clicked as she stepped from the carpeted floor of her office to the bare stone in the corridor.  
  
Another vibration in her fingers told her that her girlfriend had not given up in her singleminded mission to bother her as much as humanly possible. Mythra sighed as she pushed open the door. She resignedly glanced at the screen.  
  


╭━━━━━━━━━━━━━━╮  
│ ` Sappho 4:54 pm `│  
│ `Whatcha doin? `│  
╰━━━━━━━━━━━━━━╯  
  
╭━━━━━━━━━━━━━━╮  
│ ` Sappho 4:52 pm `│  
│ `Hey cutie ;) `│  
╰━━━━━━━━━━━━━━╯ 

"Not now, Sappho..." she breathed. But her girlfriend was truly merciless.

╭━━━━━━━━━━━━━━╮  
│ ` Sappho 4:55 pm `│  
│ `Come on, I know you're free~ `│  
╰━━━━━━━━━━━━━━╯ 

Mythra caved.  


`Alright. What do you want.`

She waited a few tense moments for the reply, checking her watch as she walked briskly to an open stall. _Five minutes and counting. Okay._

`Oh, I think you _know_ what I want.`

Mythra groaned. She felt a slight buzzing within her, not just from jangled nerves. Recently, she had come up with an idea for a new type of vibrator, one that could be helpful to millions of people worldwide. As a buisnesswoman employed at a local architecture and construction firm, she could hardly send word to sex toy manufacturers asking them to help her construct and test a prototype.  
  
So, using silicone pads and parts she bought herself, Mythra constructed the first prototype of its kind. This new design included small feet which would extend out of the egg-shaped body of the vibrator, allowing the device to massage every bit of a human and rub sensitive nerves within. These legs could even allow the dense egg to suspend itself within the vaginal cavity and push itself up and down hydraulically, stroking the walls of its user's vagina, and, in theory, simulate the pounding rhythm and pleasure of a penis with a device that fit in the palm of her hand.  
  
It was an incredible idea. What Mythra hadn't counted on was how many (no pun intended) _moving parts_ there were to this plan. And the two horny girls she lived with.  
  
The vibration stopped moments after it started, but Mythra could still feel the vibrator's legs pressed gently against her walls. Mythra opened the app she used to control her device. Frantically, she commanded the robotic vibrator to power down. No response. By this point, it was becoming clear to Mythra that using herself as a test subject presented considerable risk. Sadly, this realization came too late. Somehow, Sappho had managed to hack the vibrator so that it was no longer under Mythra's control. Instead of disengaging and slipping down her canal, then, Mythra gasped as she felt the device squirm further up into her body. Not only could her Aphrobot (for that was the name she had given it) suspend itself within a user, it could also move up and down to find points of high sensitivity. As Sappho commanded it to do now. 

`Sappho.`  


`Yes, my love?`  


`Stop this. Now.`  


`You're in a strange position for such an aggressive tone, my love.`

Mythra's eyes flickered as Sappho accentuated her point by rubbing Mythra in her most sensitive places. She whimpered and fell onto the toilet seat in front of her, legs giving out momentarily.

`SAPPHO I HAVE TO GO TO A MEETING`  


`Well, we'd better hurry then :)`

Mythra fumed. _I don't have time for your shit, Sappho_ , she thought. But there was no way from stopping her girlfriend once she'd gotten an idea planted in her mind. Better to lie down and let Sappho step all over her, at least it would happen quickly that way.

` Okay.  
What should I do? `

`No, no.`

`What should I do, _Mistress_?`

` Better.  
Now lie down. `

Mythra looked around.

`Here?`

`Yes.`

`I'm in the bathroom!`

`Good. Lie back.  
Legs up and spread wide.`

Slowly, Mythra did so, her skirt slipping down to show her panties. Despite, or perhaps because of, the circumstances, she was breathing heavily and she could smell her own dampness between her splayed legs. Below her blouse, Mythra's nipples hardened, the tips of which poked out sharply under the fabric. Bracing her legs against both sides of the door frame, Mythra leaned back carefully. She glanced instinctively to the latch at one side to make sure the door was solidly locked.

`Now?`

`Now, sweetheart, you're going to take a picture.`

Mythra almost snorted in indignation. Then, she felt the smooth head of the Aphrobot piercing her inside.

`I'm sorry, are you having second thoughts? I didn't see a "yes, ma'am."`

She typed quickly,

`No, ma'am, I am an obedient servant. I am not allowed to think.`  
`Yes, ma'am, I will do as you command.`

She placed the phone by her feet, using the hook on the inside of the stall to hold it up, and breathed a sigh of relief as the pleasure worming inside her brain finally stopped. This breath was quickly recaptured as she heard the door to the restroom open. _No,_ she thought, frozen, _please don't let anyone look through the crack in the door._ A figure in flat shoes walked past, finally entering a stall close by.  
  
A small tingle made her gasp.  
  
`Have you done it? Turn on your video now. I want to see.`  
  
Again, Sappho lent force to her command by inching the vibrator up Mythra's vagina, closer to the door.  
_And closer to her clitoris._  
  
Sappho's threat was clear. She muted the phone's speakers, then started a video call, trying to lie back as silently as possible. Onscreen, the grinning face of her girlfriend, holding a phone in her right hand. Mythra placed a finger to her lips, pleading Sappho to keep the toy quiet. A message flashed over the video.  
  
`Hmmm. Do _you_ give the orders, now?`  
  
Sappho swiped across the surface of the phone, adjusting several settings. Then, satisfied with her changes, she tapped something on the screen. Immediately, Mythra felt waves of pleasure crashing over her. One foot of the mechanized vibrator was lodged directly behind her clitoris, transmitting its vibrations directly. At the same time, the soft silicone shell was pumping through her, up and down and up... Mythra couldn't help but moan. _Fuck. Fuck._ Her mind became hazy. She could see that Sappho had sent her a message, but she couldn't find the concentration to look at it. _I ca- can't-_  
  
She could feel her orgasm approaching. She tried to find something, anything, she could use to muffle her cries. She was holding on to the toilet seat, trying not to slip off sideways, but she used her free hand to cover her mouth. Thank god she had a hand free. The stimulation at her base, combined with the device's thrusting... She closed her eyes, lost in the moment. Then she realized. _Shit!_ She hung up suddenly, mentally cursing her girlfriend.  
  
Mythra ran to fix her rumpled hair and skirt, washed her hands, and speed-walked across the hall to her office. 5:01 pm. She sat at her computer, and threw her phone to the side. Logging in to the conference, she apologized for her lateness.  
  
As she finally settled in, she heard her phone buzzing again. No doubt Sappho was still trying to torture her. Then, she _felt_ her phone buzzing. Not her phone. Sappho was teasing her, setting her heart beating just as quickly as before.  
  
She stared at the camera, willing her mind away from what was happening... Downstairs. She felt her mind drift slightly as she watched the white LED by her camera pulse, warning her that the computer's camera was on. Hypnotized, she forgot her troubles for a moment. With a start, she noticed a red light beside the glowing white indicator come to life. The video feed was being **recorded**. Glancing desperately at the top left corner of the screen, her heart sunk. Dr. Meren was recording the meeting. In the same moment, a small window caught her eye in the bottom right hand corner. On it was Sappho, watching her writhe with a smug look on her face. _How?_ Mythra thought.  
  
"Mythra?" the voice of Dr. Meren called without warning. "What is your opinion?" Feeling like a student caught sleeping in class, Mythra rushed to compose an answer. "I- I, um," she started, "I believe the building to be far too- Vibrating!" she gasped. A few moments after she had begun talking, the device buried deep inside her had whirred to life. _Sappho!_ She put all of her energy into keeping her face neutral.  
"I'm sorry?" asked the dark-haired woman on her screen.  
"T-that is to say, I think the building is too- too unstable, too seNSITIVE to t-toppliNG-" she cried, pausing as another burst set her mind reeling- "under vibration. L-like an earthquake!" she finished hurriedly, praying this would be enough.  
"I see." droned the chief executive. "And, Liam, what has your seismological team found with respect to..."  
  
But Mythra's mind was already gone. For now, she had been taken off the hook, and that was all she was waiting for. She "accidentally" knocked her phone off the table and onto the floor below. Then she bent over, searching for her lost item. Underneath the table, she clutched the table's leg, trying to ground her mind. She clenched her fists, but the rhythm of the Aphrobot turned her brain to mush.  
  
She came again, bent double under that table, her orgasm too powerful to be stopped. Sappho had broken her willpower, and she knew she wouldn't be able to keep quiet the next time something like that happened.  
Mythra turned back to the camera, hoping that her face wasn't too red. She could feel that Sappho hadn't turned off the vibrator, and- No.  
  
The vibrator could detect heartbeats and nerve response in the user's body, displaying arousal and pleasure levels, and, of course, orgasms, on the user's phone. Sappho, a sadistic bitch if she'd ever seen one, had increased the tempo of the thrusts after Mythra had come for the second time.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, the meeting finally concluded. Sappho slammed shut the computer with a bang and gave in to the terrible, wonderful sensations. In her moment of ecstasy, she thought only of Sappho, her mistress, Sappho, the one she would serve forever, who would make her feel so good-  
  
A few minutes later, Mythra awoke dizzily on the ground. She shakily crawled back into her chair - her legs had turned to jelly - and cried out one last time as the vibrator was pulled back down her pussy, popping out of the bottom of her womb.  
  
Shakily, she realized how dangerous her actions were. After concluding the call, she had simply placed her legs up on the table, her pussy splayed wide for all to see, and let the vibrator do its work. But her office was nearly in the **center** of the building, and it was surrounded by glass. A shiver ran down her back. _Anyone_ could have seen her.  
  
But enough was enough. She could no longer stand being tortured by a device of her own design. Quickly stepping to the bathroom, she removed the Aphrobot. On its soft purple body was a battery indicator showing the device in need of charge. Now Sappho had no power over her, and she would have her reckoning. _However..._ Mythra reflected, as she wrapped the silicone in brown paper towels, Sappho was no hacker by any stretch of the imagination. _**Tiffany** must have had some part in this,_ Mythra raged. She'd make her peace with that bitch later. First things first: Sappho. 

`I'm coming home.`

she sent. 


	2. Mythra's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mythra finds Tiffany and extracts a little payback. I'm sure you know where this is going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surgeon General's Warning: Tiffany is canonically a bottom. She finds eroticism in being choked, held down (with ropes or with limbs), and especially from being forced to pleasure others. Don't worry about her :)

4:55 pm

Tiffany was seated on the toilet. As usual, she carried with her a gag. Though at that moment, she wasn't thinking about BSDM. She was watching the screen of her phone. On it sat a dark-haired young woman. _Mythra_. She was checking her own phone, unknowingly giving Tiffany a beautiful view of her chest. This sent a momentary twinge of sadness through Tiffany and she set down the phone, making sure she had everything she would need for the evening she had planned.  
  
_One genius inventor. Check._ This was all possible thanks to Mythra, who had designed a futuristic vibrator and constructed a prototype. But everyone, and everything, can be hacked. Tiffany took the opportunity to create a weakness in the vibrator's computer while it had been left at home on a table. Taking advantage of this critical flaw allowed her to edit the files animating the vibrator. It had been named "Aphrobot" by Mythra, a nickname which Tiffany thought cute and often used to refer to the silicone toy in her thoughts. The next step of her plan involved Sappho. _One horny girlfriend. Check._ To turn her own weapon against Mythra, Tiffany would need accomplices. Sappho was kinky enough to be into the idea, so Tiffany talked about the design of the Aphrobot to her one night before sex, playfully suggesting that she test it out herself, which provided the excuse to install a control app on Sappho's phone. The next day, Sappho innocently asked Mythra what time she'd be coming home, in answer to which Mythra gave her the details of her scheduled meeting times for the day. _Check and check. Step four: Profit._  
  
After some deep breathing, Tiffany returned to the chat Sappho and Mythra were using. She quickly read the messages which had been sent in her period of inattentiveness, giggling at how easily Sappho assumed a dominant role when given the chance. Then, she watched Sappho type and send a new text. Mythra had protested against being pleasured in the bathroom. Sappho wanted to let her off the hook, writing,

`Mmmm. I see. That _is_ a problem.  
Instead, you will come home to Mistress after your meeting and pleasure Mistress. Is that understood?`

Irritated, Tiffany blocked the message, replacing it with her own words.

`Good. Lie back.  
Legs up and spread wide.`

Tiffany peeked at the video feed from Mythra. Mythra hadn't turned her camera on for Sappho yet, but that wasn't a problem. Tiffany could access the stream anytime she wanted. Mythra was taking her time, setting herself up to follow the instructions, which appeared to her as if they had been sent from Sappho. The short voyeur pulled a gag from beneath her bra, stuffing a piece of thick cloth into her mouth to muffle any sounds she might make from Sappho's ears in the living room. This cloth was then secured by a long band across her lips, which Tiffany tied tight, sealing the gag in.  
Reassured that Sappho wouldn't hear her, she returned to the video, watching contentedly. Onscreen, Mythra uncertainly sat back, draping her arms over the toilet, high above her head. Her unseen spectator suddenly realized the beauty of the moment and took the opportunity to snap a screenshot of the video feed for... _posterity_... Then, Tiffany slid one finger below the waistband of her panties, rubbing in slow circles. Mythra meanwhile braced her legs against the door.  
Hypnotized, Tiffany's face slowly turned red, her thoughts turning to what could happen if it were Sappho watching as she sat there with legs spread open like Mythra, lying back, wet and ready for her-  
  
She bit her lip, unintentionally releasing a small tinge of salty blood upon her tongue. She pretended it was cum instead, sucking hungrily at the cut as if it were Mythra's exposed pussy. Strangely, the taste seemed to wake her up. Riding over the crest of this newfound energy, Tiffany allowed her orgasm to wash over her. Panting heavily, she kept watching. As she came, Tiffany imagined the tall blonde she adored so much was eating her out instead. "Saaphoooooooooo!" she screamed into the gag, pressing her hips upwards against her fingers.  
  
Then, her body turned limp, unknowingly mirroring Mythra's position only a minute ago. Overcome by warm feelings, Tiffany almost missed a quiet sound captured by Mythra's phone's microphone. She rewound the recorded audio by a few seconds. Her eyes sparked as she realized it was the sound of a door opening. Confirming her suspicions, Mythra suddenly stiffened in fear. She carefully began a video call with Sappho, but turned the volume to zero. This meant nothing, as the setting could be easily overridden, but Tiffany had no reason to do so in this case. Her entertainment was already stretched out right in front of her. _A remote-control girl_ , Tiffany commented. What more could she have wanted?  
  
It seemed, however that Sappho did want more, judging from the adjustments being made to the vibrator's settings. Mythra's reaction became evident after Sappho effected her changes. _If we're doing this, I might as well make it feel as best as possible_ , thought Tiffany, and extended one of the Aphrobot's legs so that it pressed against the skin behind Mythra's clitoris. Tiffany smiled, seeing Mythra's legs begin twitching together. _You're welcome~_  
  
Perhaps Tiffany had tried a little **too** hard to make Mythra feel good. As she watched, Mythra seemed close to toppling sideways and snatched for a handhold on one side of the toilet, her other hand pressed to her mouth. At this, Tiffany felt surprise at how horny she suddenly was. Something about the sight was **intoxicating**. Heat rising to her face, Tiffany rewound the video and rewatched the scene, stimulating her clitoris furiously. The orgasm left her panting loudly, and though it was harder to breathe, Tiffany was grateful for her foresight in using a gag. No doubt Sappho would have otherwise heard her high-pitched mewls of ecstasy.  
  
When Tiffany rejoined Sappho and Mythra, Mythra had taken her seat in her office and started her video conference. Tiffany pleasured herself as Sappho used the vibrator's extension ability, teasing and torturing Mythra. She couldn't imagine how good that must feel. Meanwhile, Mythra batted an eye involuntarily, straining to keep her face under control. After she finally escaped the spotlight of the meeting leader's attention, Mythra ducked underneath the table, acting as if she'd dropped her phone, which she had actually slid off the table just moments before. Once more, however, Tiffany saw what Sappho could not - the video being captured from Mythra's phone camera. Underneath the table, Mythra's breasts bounced slightly, swinging forward and backward. Her eyes were clamped shut and her lower lip was pinched by her teeth, the only thing stopping Mythra's cries from reaching her computer microphone. Mythra clutched at her crotch, seemingly lost. After coming back into focus, her eyes were still slightly vacant. Tiffany increased the thrust tempo, but at the same time Mythra unexpectedly sat back up to face her computer's camera. Still sensitive, she came after only fifteen seconds of pounding, this time on camera and in full view of her coworkers. To save Mythra any further embarrassment, Tiffany set the vibrator to show that it had run out of battery and stimulated herself to the recorded video.  
  
In her fuzzy state, it took the dazed Tiffany several minutes to realize what she should be doing right now. For Sappho, the show would soon be over, and Tiffany needed to be in the shower before she came to check on her in the bathroom. She needed an excuse. _**Now!**_ Tiffany commanded herself, jolting upright. She ripped off the gag and spat out the piece of cloth filling her mouth. With that, she stepped into the shower and turned on the water. _Phew._  
  
  
  
In the hallway, Sappho checked her phone for the third time.  


╭━━━━━━━━━━━━━━╮  
│` Mythra 5:40 pm `│  
│` I'm coming home. `│  
╰━━━━━━━━━━━━━━╯  


  
She shivered slightly, giggling at the message on the glowing screen. _Time to go!_ she smiled, walking down the hall towards the entryway of their apartment. As she covered the distance to the door, Sappho heard Tiffany singing in the bathroom over the constant crashing of water in the shower. "Good luck..." she whispered. She once more consulted her phone, reading the weather report.  
`Elev 14 m, 40.81 °N, 73.94 °W`  
`New York City, NY Weather Conditions HARLEM STATION | CHANGE`  
`TODAY | HOURLY | 10-DAY | HISTORY`  
`5:41 PM EST on March 208, 3456 (GMT -5) | Updated 4 seconds ago`  
╭━━━━━━━━━━━━━━╮  
│ ` --° | -5° `│  
│ `7 °C `│  
│ `FEELS LIKE: 5 °C `│  
│ ` Rainy `│  
╰━━━━━━━━━━━━━━╯  
`Tomorrow's temperature is forecast to be WARMER than today.`

`ADDITIONAL CONDITIONS`  
`Pressure 1011.23 hPa`  
`Visibility 6.09 km`  
`Humidity 83%`  
`Rainfall 8 mm`  
`Snow Depth 0 cm`  
`Dew Point 17 °C`  
`Clouds Cloudy`  
`Powered by Fyre Weather Services`  
Snatching her jacket from the coat rack and an umbrella from a table, she pulled the door open and stepped out, locking it behind her.

Sappho descended the marble steps and nodded to the doorman as she emerged into the rain. She crossed the street, exhalting in the smell of fresh air. A song floated on her lips comfortingly as she traversed stone steps, descending into Morningside Park. She broke off the melody as she noticed a bird’s twittering, leaving the park’s animals to play their own harmonies. For the next few hours, at least, it was just best for her to be out of the house. Happily, she walked on, listening to the rain overshadowing most sounds. Maybe she could get a donut or a pastry from a nearby coffee shop, she mused.

Mythra felt fire pulsing through her body as she rode the elevator to the seventh floor. _How **dare** she do such a thing._ She crossed the hall and turned her key in the door of the apartment. The door swung open slowly. Her footsteps were kept as quiet as possible on the carpeted wood.  
  
As she cautiously passed the bathroom door, she heard the shower in use. A stroke of luck, perhaps? But was that Sappho or Tiffany? She continued down along the hall, careful not to step on any creaky floorboards.  
  
She quickly searched the living room and dining room, finding that the rest of the house was empty. Returning to the bathroom door, she listened closely and heard singing. That meant Tiffany. _Well,_ thought Mythra, _your time has come, sweetheart. You should have known I'd catch you sooner or later._ Smiling with satisfaction, she stalked the short distance to her room.  
  
Tiffany revolved slowly, letting the warm water drop over her body. _Perfect._ she sighed. She reached for the soap again to wash her vagina and pubic hair, then sat down on the shower bench, gently rinsing out the bubbles. Unfortunately, in her relaxed state, she didn't hear the door opening over the sound of the water drumming against the bathtub. She stood up and returned the soap, facing the wall as she did so. A hand wrapped around her throat and pressed her face flat to the wall.  
  
"Hello, sweetie." Mythra whispered in her ear coldly.  
  
Tiffany tried swallowing, but even so she was having trouble breathing. This was bad. She could already feel her lower half growing warm in response, and she stopped herself from rubbing her legs together, but only just so. She felt cold metal on her right arm, before Mythra pulled it to the wall beside her left arm, which was trapped against Tiffany's hip. Then the grip on her arm was released. Tiffany tried moving her right arm back, but was unable to move it past a certain point. Handcuffs. The cold touch on her upper left arm where Mythra had attached the other end made her sure that's what she was bound with. She struggled slightly in Mythra's grip, trying to turn and face her. Mythra's fingers offered no resistance, however, and her face stayed stuck against the tile.  
  
"No." growled Mythra firmly. "You will obey. Now, **sit**."  
  
Tiffany slid her legs along the tub's edges until she was kneeling. Fresh air flooded her lungs as Mythra's grasp on her neck relaxed. Then, before she knew what was happening, a collar was slipped under her chin.  
  
"Good. Sit all the way down."  
  
The command was reinforced with a slight pull on her neck, dragging her downwards. Tiffany pushed her legs open and sat between them, ass planted on the bathtub floor.  
  
Mythra kept the leash taut, pulling Tiffany inescapably closer. She spread her legs and made it clear to her new pet what she wanted.  
  
Tiffany began licking at her pussy, eliciting approving murmurs from her mistress. She allowed herself to be subsumed by her role and ate out Mythra on all fours.  
  
The darker-haired dom hummed appreciatively as she came. She cupped Tiffany's face, keeping her pet obedient by holding her end of the leash high. "You've done well. Now for your reward." Tiffany was forced to turn around by Mythra's firm hand. She was pulled backwards, tipped off balance so that only Mythra's touch kept her from falling. Then, the world went dark for her as a blindfold crept over her eyes.  
  
When she was finally allowed to stand up, she groped around for something to hold onto until her hand fell onto the shower bench. As she bent to secure her handhold, Mythra's eyes lit up with an evil shine. Quickly, she cuffed Tiffany to the bench, then grabbed her legs out from under her and pulled her rear to her crotch. Now blind and helpless, Tiffany could only sputter in shock as she felt the strapon Mythra had donned in the meantime press against her behind.  
  
"I heard you like to be fucked." Mythra snarled. "I'm looking forward to seeing how it feels to be doing the fucking."  
  
Tiffany yelped in pain as Mythra pushed into her without warning, though her own dampness quickly lubricated the instrument. However, she was really only using half the toy's length. Maintaining relations with this girl was a fine art. Tiffany irritated her partners, but she took pleasure in their retribution. At the same time, Mythra didn't really have the stomach for some of the more _graphic_ of Tiffany's fantasies, so she always kept a careful balance between getting revenge, taking care of her loved ones, ignoring their ridiculous stunts, and acting more roughly for Tiffany's benefit. It was a difficult line to walk.  
  
Though she may not have truly understood how hard it was for Mythra to keep this all in check, Tiffany certainly appreciated the driving spikes of pleasure and pain (when Mythra occasionally delivered a firm slap to her exposed butt). She began squeaking quietly, a sound she often gave into when rendered helpless and orgasmic, which seemed to be her general preferred state of being. Recognizing this, Mythra slowed her rhythm, using deliberate and deep strokes into Tiffany, whose cries grew in pitch and volume.  
  
Momentarily, Mythra stopped, leaving the small girl panting and whining in front of her. She reflected on the events which had caused all of this. _To be fair, Tiffany's little prank **did** help confirm its effectiveness_, she accepted. _Maybe she does deserve a treat._ Coming to a decision, Mythra unclipped Tiffany from the bench and reattached the handcuffs so that the light-haired one's arms were kept behind her back and useless. She moved her to the floor and pressed on her stomach with one hand, effectively pinning Tiffany to the tiles. She sat on her legs and feet so that they were immobile as well. Then, she took a towel from the wall and carefully dried the little girl off, squeezing, rubbing, massaging, every part of her body, she knew, could be stimulated. This treatment left Tiffany squeaking and begging loudly, but her pleading was ignored. "Patience, my little one, patience~" smiled Mythra, happy with her role now.  
  
She shoved the towel into Tiffany's mouth, kneeling to lick between her legs. Mythra was careful to stay ***just*** shy of a particular round button at the apex of Tiffany's vagina, electing instead to slurp obnoxiously as far as possible with her relatively short tongue. Through the thick fabric came muffled moans, and Tiffany's legs twitched more and more crazily, almost always a sign which popped up during their orgasm denial play.  
  
Mercifully, Mythra carried her whining charge into Tiffany's own bedroom, which, appropriately for a girl of her... interests, was festooned with ropes and small attachment points for clips and cords were visible to a careful observer. Trained by now in the correct use of these, Mythra located a suitable anchor point and passed the handcuffs through the loop. Tiffany practically melted onto the bed, a fidgety mess.  
  
Mythra pounced on her prey, sheathing the length of rubber once more in the grateful woman beneath her. Before she resumed pleasuring her, though, Mythra somewhat reluctantly curled her fingers around Tiffany's windpipe, cutting off airflow. Sappho had always been more willing to engage in this specific kink, and the happiness which glowed in Tiffany's eyes after the act was the only reason Mythra found the will to go on.  
  
Trying not to think about how she was literally choking the life out of her girlfriend, Mythra started up the same inevitable rhythm which she had used before, sinking slowly into Tiffany before withdrawing. This time, her high-pitched squeaks were choked and muted (a sound Mythra wished she couldn't hear) but made their appearance much more quickly than last time. Glancing away from her face hurriedly, Mythra stared at the point of contact, lifting her pelvis so that her strokes rubbed Tiffany's clit as they passed. Spasms in her leg muscles told her she was doing the right thing. Finally, Tiffany's midsection contracted and expanded several times, juices flowing down onto the sheets.  
  
Tiffany's face was pale and her eyes seemed unable to focus. Hurriedly, Mythra removed her grip and checked that her girlfriend was still alive. Gasping for breath, Tiffany gazed dizzily at the fuzzy shape on top of her and mouthed, "I love you." She didn't know, but Mythra said it back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #meanwhile Sappho's just in the park slurpin' on a smoothie #like #i sense a disturbance in the GAY #but what else is new
> 
> Don't try this at home, readers. Or if you do, make sure you record it and send it to me.
> 
> Weather text UI inspired by https://www.wunderground.com/weather/us/ny/new-york-city


End file.
